


Heroes Are Dead, Long Live Their Ghosts

by EnderIvy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Vague McHanzo in the background, based around soldier 76 being an angry almost dead inside vigilante, i'll be adding more characters as i go, implied past reaper76 pre-fall, who really couldn't give a shit about people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderIvy/pseuds/EnderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angry, vengeful, and nearly dead inside Soldier 76 goes about his life. Not caring about anything but his mission- not even faces from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sighted

You slumped against a wall, chest heaving. Having just returned from a successful raid on a Talon facility with minor injuries and stolen files. An otherwise good night for you.

Wiping some blood off your visor a sigh rattles out. Unfortunately you’d been spotted by a someone on the way back to the safehouse. A civilian who’d taken in your blood splattered appearance and ran for home.

Knowing your status of vigilante they’d probably report you to the local police, then be all over the news. You didn’t really care but this meant that the new Overwatch you’d been hearing about might try to track you down again. 

You’d heard them asking about you through some of your contacts. Trying to find out more about you. A useless endeavor, not even your contacts knew anything. Their only use were for information- and they were all scared shitless of you. Wouldn’t say a thing in fear of incurring your wrath. You suspect the so called reaper you’ve heard of might take them down sooner or later. No loose ends left behind. 

Picking up the biotic field you’d put down earlier you stand up and groan at your sore muscles. Gripping your prized rifle to your chest you head for the exit. 

Looks like it was time to skip town.


	2. Kids (but not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three overwatch members are completely oblivious.

It was a half a year later when they’d managed to catch up to you.

They were smart enough to not send out a big team during the day to find the so called vigilante Soldier 76. That was as far as the intelligence went. 

As you watched Tracer, Hanzo, and McCree wander the square in civilian clothes while scouting the area you almost felt insulted. 

Having taken on whole Talon facilities and gangs the best they could send was a grumpy sniper and a couple childish sharpshooters? A walk in the park for you.

Maybe it was just that they blocked the path between you and the Talon agent who you’d been carefully tailing for awhile. It would be wrong to blame them for that but really. You just didn’t care.

Shifting slightly in your stance different scenarios play in your head for how you could get by without drawing attention and losing the agent. 

After weighed the possibilities of McCree or Tracer recognizing you in the winter civilian clothes you were bundled in. A scarf covering your scarred mouth and a loose winter hat covering your white hair.

Deciding to shrug it off you carefully weave your way through the crowd towards the Talon agent. Passing closer to the Overwatch members than you’d like and catching a sliver of their conversation over the noisy townspeople.

“Remind me why are we here again?”  
“Well. He’s not exactly gonna be hangin out in plain view for you to hit is he?”  
“Yeah! You got to cheer up love! So Mcree thought we should-”

You shake your head. Kids. Missing what’s going on right under their noses and behind the scenes. Maybe they’d learn someday, but you doubt it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tracer's trying to help McCree with his advances on Hanzo by taking them to a restaurant she found and then getting "distracted by something" and going of to give them privacy. Meanwhile 76 is scouting the perimeters of a nearby Talon base. He gets far less weird looks than you'd expect for someone with a scarred face.


	3. Playing with the kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 76 shoots some people after a little sass

While you’d prefer to be taking out the nearby Talon complex right now, tonight had other plans, like play fighting with little kids first. Battle trained kids but kids none the less.

You had encountered the three on your way to the complex that night. Hanzo seemed to have managing to catch your movement through the alleys from his post on the roofs. He made his presence clear with a warning shot that embedded itself in the wall before you, causing you to stop. Looks like you’ll be entertaining company for awhile.

You listen to the sound of Tracer’s fast footsteps and McCree’s boots clattering on the stone. With a quick glance behind you the visor picks out Hanzo drawing back his bow.

Completely still and facing a far wall, you silently wait for one to speak up after the footsteps stop. It’s no surprise to you that McCree speaks up first. He hasn’t changed a bit.

“So… you’ve been raiding old Overwatch bases, terrorizing civilians, and what not. Got anything to say for yourself about that?” McCree questions.

Course they’d want to know that. “You’ve done a fair bit of that yourself,” you gruffly reply. Turning your head towards them, “My business is my own, don’t meddle in affairs you don’t know the reason behind. _Someone_ might get hurt,” barely keeping the growl out of your voice that time.

McCree huffed, “I was hoping for something a bit less cryptic really, so let me try again. What. are. you. doin. out. here.” Now that didn’t sound smug at _all._

Muttering under your breath you respond, “Now really, is that how you respect your elders,” -kid. Speaking up you reply, “I have my mission, you have yours. Now what do you want, question asking doesn’t seem to be on Overwatch’s agenda.” You couldn’t help a growl from lacing the last few words. Maybe they question things now, not that it matters. It’s much too late. Has been for years.

McCree blinked at the statement looking like he’d been stung, while Tracer looked a bit like she’d been punched in the gut. Clearing his throat McCree responds, “Easy there partner, we’re not looking for trouble. We’re just supposed to take you back with us, that’s all.” They underestimate you. McCree’s hands are up, a sign of peace, not that it matters. You know how fast he can draw his gun.

“We would rather this be civil, there’s no need for a fight.” Tracer inputs nervously. She’s not used to this you can tell, probably here because she could keep up with you running. 

“Oh?” You raise an eyebrow. They must want to recruit or get info out of you, appeal to your so called morality to get you on their side. They’re sorely mistaken, you’re not in the mood for playing prisoner. You’ve got things to do. “You seem to have got the wrong person then. I’ve got a mission to do, and I plan on finishing it.” Sniper be damned.

Turning faster than expected with a rifle that size, you catch surprised looks on McCree and Tracer’s faces as you shoot off helix rockets aimed at Hanzo before sprinting away. A volley of arrows clipping you as you advance down the shadowy alley and into the twisting passages.

A shout is let out behind you as they jump out of the rockets’ paths. Footsteps echoing as they stumble after you before flat out running in fast pursuit. 

You abruptly take winding side passages so Tracer over shoots you in her blinks and slow her down. McCree keeping an even pace just behind, taking shots at you.

Firing back at the two you spin around a corner into a covered market square. Which you had lead them to in hopes of grounding Hanzo.

McCree rolls to dodge the fire and comes up shooting while Tracer blinks past taking her own shots at you, a determined look on her face.

You duck behind a stand to avoid Tracer’s fire, some bullets grazing your left arm causing it to burn. You suck in a breath at that before letting it out and firing a rounds at McCree and Tracer.

McCree sends another round back in response after jumping to the side. You take advantage of the momentary break and run to another stand as holes pepper the one you were just at. 

Tracer blinks past you in hopes of getting a free shot and you grab her leg. Knocking her over and readying to hit her with your rifle. Gun slamming into the ground as she recalls back to her earlier position and resumes firing.

You growl and sending helix rockets towards McCree who was peppering more holes in your cover before launching at Tracer. Slamming her into the ground and giving her a blow to the head so she passes out. She is otherwise unschathed aside from a couple bullet wounds, lucky her.

An explosion sounds and McCree cries out, while arrows are launched at you from Hanzo. McCree yells something at you before you feel bullets dig into your side while you dodge past another arrow. 

You sprint towards McCree while shooting then dive behind another stall. You hear swears before another volley of shots go through the cover. 

An arrow flies by embedding itself in the floor, you pop up to fire at Hanzo hitting him in the leg. Ducking at even more fire and a flash bang thrown just short of you from Mcree.

The stall you’re covering in has some china cups and saucers which you throw at Hanzo, garnering a noise of shock. You sprint at McCree planning to knock him out physically instead of risking killing him. Similar to how you dealt with Tracer.

You catch an arrow to the side but it doesn’t deter you as you kick away his gun and headbutt McCree causing him to pass out. He falls to the ground limply, with part of his shirt burned away and blood leaking from bullet holes in his leg. 

Your attention snaps to Hanzo who honestly looks stunned at what he’s just witnessed but his expression quickly slips into intense concentration. He’s down on a knee due to bullets and shattered ceramic stuck in his leg. 

You run towards him dodging most arrows that he manages to get off and flings the bow from his grasp with force he clearly wasn’t expecting. You growl at him, then kick him in the face, his body snapping backwards to the ground causing him to hit his head and pass out.

Walking off you head down alleyways till you’re far from the market square. You slump against the wall and deploy your biotic field, picking out arrows and letting bullets work their way out of your side with some difficulty. They’d gotten some decent hits in but nothing to terrible to make you call off the night’s raid.

Soon you head out, there’s a mission to finish after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're fine. Mercy and Genji came and picked them up not too long after. 76 doesn't like killing those he doesn't deem deserving of it- especially ones who are trying to help.
> 
> This was my first time writing an fight scene. How'd I do?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by stories and headcannons of a less nice 76. Team Dad 76 will eventually appear, but only after considerable time and effort on the team's part.


End file.
